Love? Me? NEVER!
by Jun-girl
Summary: Paul wants to achieve the dream of his father: having a very strong son. But what happens when dawn gets in his business?  I hope you'll all like it!  D Enjoy
1. It all starts like that

It was early in the morning; I was extremely tired of troublesome talking all the time and my Pokemons weakness, they were all so weak and pathetic, exactly like troublesome.

My name is Paul, Paul shinji, 17 years old, son of Will shinji and Helene shinji, brother of Reggie shinji, and master of 6 extremely weak and pathetic Pokemon: Torterra, Magmortar, Honchkrow, froslass, electivire, and gastrodon.

Recently, after winning the grand festival, Dawn came to live in her hometown twinleaf, but she, every Monday, comes to visit my idiot Brother, and they never stop talking, even WHILE SLEEPING! She's driving me CRAZY!

Anyway, she's coming in 2 hours, and I seriously don't want to see her, or hear her, or even feel her around ME.

*DING DONG*

FUCK! She's here!

"Hey Reggie! I brought you guys some lunch, this time you won't have to tire yourself to make lunch!"She said with her so annoying smile."Hey Dawn, and thanks, Paul can be so picky when I make him food, so now he'll be forced to shut his mouth~" He said with an even more annoying smile.

"Hey Paul!"She said with a stupid smile. I didn't answer, and that of course got her mad, "Paul!You're so rude! Be nice!I made your favorite!"She said pouting, "I don't have favorites, troublesome "I answered coldly. "Of course, and your gonna tell me you don't like ANYTHING" She said rolling her eyes. I got up the couch, and got close to her, very close to her. You know, there is things that will always make a girl blush, and from those things: getting so close to her so your torso will touch her chest, she will blush and all. So that's what I did, and as expected, she blushed. I smirked, she was so pathetic.

"P-Paul, Wh-what a-are you d-doi-doing?"She said hesitantly. "My my, dawn, are you blushing?"I smirked evilly, she was teary eyed. WAIT!Why is she teary eyed?

"Paul! YOU MEANIE!"She started crying, Man I never thought she'd be so sensible.

I was feeling strange, it was a feeling I have never felt. Was I feeling GUILT! There is NO way I am GOING to feel GUILT for THIS girl!

"Paul! SAY YOUR SORRY NOW!Or you won't go to the gym leader test that is going on this afternoon! " said Reggie, "I'-I'm s-sorr-sorry! Here I said it" I said sad of losing a part of my honor.

"It's ok-okay!"She said sobbing, her cheeks were pink and her eyes were shining. Why the hell am I noticing those! She looks so beautiful, Stop that!And so sweet, I SAID STOP THAT!

We went for lunch, dawn and Reggie were talking and talking and wait what were they doing again? Oh YEAH! Talking AGAIN!

"Paul? Why do you want to participate to the gym leader test?"She asked, "Isn't obvious? To be a gym leader of course" I said coldly."I didn't know your dream was to be a gym leader!" She said almost shocked."Well, you see, our father was the gym leader of veilstone city, but he died in an accident 10 years ago, so they decided to make a master in fighting art, then maylene took over him, since she was his most faithful student. Paul, decided it was time for him to be the gym leader, and follow our families tradition, to be gym leaders." Answered Reggie. "Oh! But what about Maylene?"She asked AGAIN."Well, she wanted to go to the fighting dojo" He answered.

I went to the test, I took it, and passed it and all. Dawn was with me, she was even CHEERING for me.

When it was done, I saw dawn in the changing rooms, she got it wrong and was in the guy changing room*to be sure you don't think I'm a pervert*"Troublesome, you're in the wrong room."I said," I know" She answered. She started removing her shirt and I saw her chest. Fuck! I was blushing! Not only that, my manly sense were awoke, I could jump on her any time now. I turned my head around."Paul? Didn't you already beat Cynthia?"She asked innocently."Yeah" I answered still blushing."Then why aren't you champion?" she asked again."It's not my goal in life." I answered blushing more, now she was removing her panties!"Then what is your goal?"She asked."I want to be a strong trainer, so my father could be proud. He died, when I was a kid, his last words were, make me proud. So I have to do this "I answered "DAWN, WHY ARE YOU NUDE ANYWAY?" I asked."Well… I wanted to get revenge~"She said putting her cloth on. Fuck!

You know, I think this girl is not only troublesome, annoying and stupid…she's also devilish…


	2. Getting VERY mad!

Reggie POV

"Papa, can you tell me why we don't have a mommy?"Said a young Paul."Well, she is looking after us from a faraway place, you know, she has a lot of things to do there."Said my father with a bright smile."Papa, is she coming back?"Said Paul. "She is, we are going to meet her someday "He answered.

"Ok, but I want to bring her something!"He said almost innocent."Sure, how about white flowers, she loves those."Father said. "Ok!"Paul answered.

He was so young, nice, and innocent. Now, he only wants the good for himself. I always though father loved us a lot, but when he died, when he let himself die. I started thinking he only loved mother. Mother died a while after Paul was born, when I told him that, he started saying it was his entire fault. He may look rude, mean, grumpy, hating, and all, but he really is nice. He always thought it was his fault if Mother, and Father, died. He always looked after me, even tho I was the older brother, he always got worried over me. He just hates admitting it. And there is one person outside our family he really cares about, and that person is: Dawn.

I was looking at Paul battling his first challenger, he won easily.

"Awww, I lost…."said the young trainer."Your Pokemon needs training, you were over confident about winning this battle so you didn't look at the obvious weak points of your Pokemon."He said harshly. "I'm sorry…" answered the young trainer." Every Pokemon has a weak point; each Pokemon has to train so that weak point would be protected. The only way to protect it is training attack, defense, speed, sp attack and sp defense. If you want to succeed in the world of Pokemon battling, you have to train all these, and feel confident about your Pokemon. I have learned to do that with time. If you want to win against me, you'll have to come back after this training."He explained." YES SIR!" The young trainer said. At that moment, something I would have never thought happened: "good job Torterra." Paul said.

Paul POV:

Ok, I know, I was congratulating my Pokemon and thanking them. That was with time I came to realize the only reason I lost against Ash that day was because of my unfriendliness with my Pokemon.

Dawn came to visit again, this time, I just let her talk, and it wasn't bothering me.

But one day; "Reggie, may I stay her for the week?" asked dawn sweetly. UGH I'M DOING IT AGAIN! "Of course, but why?" He said !THIS IS TORTURE.

"Well, my house is getting repaired; some stuff has happened lately…"She said trying to keep her smile."Huh! What kind of things?" asked my brother. "Well, someone has been "attacking" me lately…"She answered.

I starting to feel the blood rush inside my body, who dares to attack her and threaten her. "You've been ATTACKED!"I yelled. I held her shoulders firmly and looked at her rage filling my eyes."What happened!"I asked almost as an order."Pa-"She started, "TELL ME!"I glared at her."My family w-was very rich a long t-time ago, my f-father was the head of famous financial enterprise, which m-made him very ha-hated by e-everyone. He was killed w-when i-I was you-young. And since I'm his daughter…" She said almost crying. I was getting mad, REALLY MAD. "Dawn…Who are these people?" I asked trying to calm down. WHO AM I KIDDING! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO CALM DOWN! "Well, they call themselves team Jewel, they have been against my father for years…"She finished, she started crying. I had enough; I took my Pokemon, and opened the door, "Paul! Where are you going?"My brother said. I was about to leave when I said" kill these bastards". And with that I left.

Reggie POV:

That's my brother.


	3. ass kicking?

I was walking down the small path that leads to twinleaf, it was calm, I saw dawn's mother taking her stuff and leaving. "P-paul?"She said when I got next to her.

"Yes?"I answered trying to calm down, there was a man in a strange uniform near dawn's house, it got me mad, and so I set Torterra to calm me down so I wouldn't crush that guy's bones.

"what are you doing here?" she asked quite shocked.

I looked at her with empty eyes"kill the bastards that threatened you and dawn."

She looked at me shocked at first but then she smiled, she had the same smile…Wait, why am I saying that? Damnit! I shouldn't even be helping dawn! Why did I get so NICE and SENSIBLE!

I took my other Pokemon out; they were stronger and more confident. I was going to kill all the bastards that hurt Dawn! Wait…why am I saying that? AGAIN! I really got to stop thinking about dawn! I'm not doing it for her! I'm doing it 'Cuz I hate all these bastards, Cuz I hate it when people are getting hurt! Yeah…that's it, it's not for dawn! Never!

"hey you" I said to the man standing near dawn's house.

"Are you from team Jewel?"I said glaring." He smirked and answered with a nod. I took him by the collar and glared at him" How DARE YOU HURT DAWN?" I couldn't contain myself anymore. He looked scared, and yelled for his friends to come, they appeared from behind the house.

"What do you want?" A big man asked.

"I want YOU to GET the FUCK OUT of here" I said kindda mad. I couldn't stand these people, they were strange, they were like team rocket or team galactic…What the hell? Why do they hate dawn's father so much? I need to know more about this matter, if I knew more…I could probably get to there HQ and destroy all of them using their weak points….

"WE don't WANT to GET the FUCK OUT, this is team plasma's now" He said smirking evilly. I punched him in the face, "You hurt anybody here and you get a piece of me got that!" I couldn't hold my fury so I took him by the collar and started punching him madly, his friends couldn't do anything then I heard "PAUL BE CAREFUL! BEHIND YOU!" And it all went black.

I woke up; I saw dawn and Reggie by my side. "Damnit my head hurts" I sighted "what happened?" I asked looking at both of them.

Dawn started crying and she literally jumps on me and snuggled in my chest, I felt my head burning…. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed"It's my entire fault…" 

she finished and continued crying on my chest and then, in a flash…It ALL came back: I was beating that guy up and then I got hit by someone…She must feel bad I got hurt…She's so sweet…WAIT! I DID NOT THINK THAT!

She continued crying, I looked at her and started caressing her hair…WHAT WAS I DOING! I couldn't stop strangely, stroking her beautiful blue hair felt…nice… Why?

I kissed the top of her head (WHAT IS HAPPENING?) and started" Don't feel bad about it…I wanted to do it, it's not your fault…" I finished. She blushed and then smiled a stupid smile, yet so cute….

Ok now its official! I AM BEING INSANE!


	4. I fell in love?

I have to help dawn…. I don't know why but strangely, I've been surprising myself looking at her… a lot...Why?

Ok…she might be cute…and nice…and sweet…and I might love her nice and active personality…she's always there to help her friends… SO WHAT?

"PAUL! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU!" Yelled my brother. "Clean your room already!"He said whipping off the dust.

"Don't care" I replied simply…I have better things to do, and so I left the house to go to my gym.

"Paul!" I heard a familiar voice call my name, I turned to face the girl who said my name, and it was, as expected, dawn…oh, dawn…If only I knew what the fucking damn hell was wrong with me!

"Paul…can I ask you something?" she said blushing. "whatever" I said walking." Do you know riley? From Iron Island?"She asked shyly. "hmm…yea I think…" I answered her, it was the blue haired guy right?

"Well…since I'm staying at your house, he said he was worried and wants to come visit."She started and in was starting to get pissed off, WHO DOES THAT GUY THINK HE IS!

"Well? Can he come by?" She asked shyly." Whatever you want, not that I care…I won't be home anyway." I answered." REALLY! YAY!" she jumped in my arms and hugged me.

I felt hot; I pushed her and ran away. WAY TO GO TO KEEP YOUR PRIDE PAUL!

I sat down on a rock, what's happening to me? Why am I feeling so…excited and happy when I'm with her…I never felt this, these beautiflies in my stomach…WHY?

I passed my hand in my hair nervously…Am I…in love? I never thought of that, I might have thought she was cute…but, can I be into her? She deserves better guys than me anyway…I left to go home…strangely, I wanted to my brother about it. What? Can't I ask my brother advice? It may not seem like it but we are actually very close.

"Reggie?" I said as I came in. Dawn and riley were in the living room talking happily. I glared at riley who didn't seem to notice it. Wait? Why am I glaring at him? He didn't do anything bad…Wait! Am I…by any chance…Jealous? I felt like I was going to punch riley if he ever touched her…

I went to the kitchen and started "Reggie? Do you know how love feels?" I finished blushing…Reggie looked at me with wide eyes, he then smiled and nodded and answered" well, you feel like that person is the most important thing to you, and that you would anything for her and that no matter what, you'll always stay by her side. If any guy touch her, you punch, when she falls for someone else, when she tells you she loves someone else, you feel like your gonna die and when you look at her, you notice every feather of her face, ever curve of her body everything in her." He finished going out of the kitchen.

I felt like that toward dawn…then…does that mean…I, Paul shinji, love her, dawn Hikari? But, it doesn't feel bad, it feels nice…I thought love hurts you till you die but…I feel, strangely, happy?

I went back to the living room and sat on a couch in front of dawn and riley. "Are you two dating?" I asked ready to punch riley since his hand was on dawns hip." Ah no….She refused my confess" He answered sadly. Man was I happy about it.

"I see…then why is YOUR hand on HER hip" I said quite irritated."Well, I didn't know SHE was YOURS" he answered getting mad as well. We started glaring at each other. Dawn didn't understand anything. Reggie just smiled sweat dropping.

I got up and took Dawn by her hand and took her by her hip." See…she IS mine "I said still glaring. Dawn blushed furiously, but didn't push me away, she was strange lately…she has been blushing next to me a lot, and became sweeter and shyer…I don't care anyway…

I took her to my room and shut the door.

"Dawn, that guy is getting on MY nerves!"I said almost yelling.

"Why! He's a nice guy!" She retorted. I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't support it.

I took her by her shoulders and kissed her passionately on the lips, she kissed back, which was shocking…But I liked it, we continued like this for 5 minutes none stop and then pulled away for some air.

"You…your mine dawn…" I said looking at her eyes. She blushed at my words.

"I know you don't like me…so it's ok"I said before she could say anything."But I'll decide who you go with... and it's most certainly not him."I left the room.

I love her…I really love her.

Dawn's POV

I felt all fluttery, I was so shocked.

Paul…I love you too…

I realized it a small time ago…first, I thought I just find him attractive but now…

What is happening…Paul…please come back to me.

Author POV

Paul had left again, for hearthome city this time, where team jewels HQ was…To destroy team plasma, to show dawn how much he loves her

*sorry the end isn't the best*

See ya next time XD

Oh and plz review, Cuz lately I've been thinking no one likes it and I thought about stopping writing it, so plz tell me what u think…should I stop?


	5. ass kicking and killing the bad

I entered the back door…I had to show her, I love her, and I'll protect! Yea...I know, I feel strange of saying that too…

I took down a guardian, took his cloth and looked around to see if anyone saw me…no one…Good. I changed into the jewel team uniform and started walking around the place. No one, no one was here, it's like they were all gone, then I heard:"please all grunts to come to the conference hall, our leader wants to hold a speech"

Perfect! I'll exterminate them all, but they must be thousands of them…"froslass, out "I said as I released my froslass" tell me how many grunts there is" she used her psychic ability to see around the place.

'250' she said, of course, she can't talk, but strangely, I could understand her…

Good, I need a strategy…I thought deeply… what should I do?

I know!"Hey ash?"I said on my PokéGear.

30 minutes later:

"Hello all, me, opal, am your leader, we will work with all our will to make our industry flourished and beautiful! For that, we need the power of Pokemon!"Said a young man.

So he's the leader…I see…

"We are all here today for the special plan, destroying Berlitz family" he said all mighty. I was about to explode and punch him as hard as I could. But I tried my hardest not to get mad…calm down Paul…you can do that…

"And then, I will marry the young Dawn Berlitz!" He started laughing evilly (stupidly I should say). That's it!

I raised my hand. he stopped laughing when he saw my hand raised. "yes?"He asked curiously." What if…I married Dawn Berlitz Dawn?"I said mad. "Torterra use leaf storm!"I ordered.

My Torterra attacked and then, flames appeared from behind me and a huge waterfall attack appeared after that…and then, a rock tomb attack was launched stood there, looking at them all being burnt, slashed, crushed…I smirked.

"What the hell! Who are you!" Said the leader. "my name is Paul shinji answered "it's all you have to know…froslass, go!"And froslass exterminated them all.

After officer jenny came and took them all to the police station – well the ones that were still alive-

"Whew, that was great! You should have told me Dawn was in trouble, I would have come earlier" Ash said putting his hand on my left shoulder.

"yeah! Dawn is my friend~"said misty.

"Ah…that was fun "said Brock before going flirting with the officer.

"WOOO! We won!"Said May enthusiastically…

"May dear, don't be a show off" said drew flipping his hair.

"show off yourself!" and they started fighting…

"Thanks all, it was helpful" I said calmly. They all looked at me with wide eyes.

" what?" I snapped.

"N-nothing" they said.

"Yea, better be, well anyway…I'm leaving" I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"o-ok…"they all said.

"Not so fast, cutie boy~"said a reporter.

"What did you call me? And WHAT the FUCK do YOU want?" I said harshly.

"We WANT to know how you exterminated them, I mean team Jewel!"She said bright eyed.

"Ask ashy boy" I said leaving her behind.

I went back home…I was tired…I came by the door, and put my ear on it, "Yes, I know, it was incredible "I heard my brother say."I know! But he did all this! I'm so happy!"He exclaimed. "haha…"I heard riley…oh, so he was the incredible thing…

I came in…I looked at them with empty eyes…I ignored them and went in my room…

Should I tell her? I mean…if she knew, she would maybe like me…Ugh!It's no use, she'll never love me, but I don't care…if she's happy with that riley guy…I'm fine with it…WHO THE HELL AM I LYING TO! I AM MOST DEFINITLY NOT OK WITH THAT!

I started drifting to sleep…I was so tired I just slept in my bed tiredly…

Author POV

"Paul? Are you he-"said dawn coming in Paul's room.

When she realized he was sleeping, she decided to go next to him and sleep, there they were as cute as ever in each other's arms.


	6. small talk

"What the…"said Paul as he awakened. Dawn was there, in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

Paul POV

What the hell is she doing here?

I looked at her…she is beautiful…I took her chin and got her closer to me. Wait! What the firkin hell am I doing now?I blushed, I want her….don't I?

I let her go…what the hell…I'm in love with her…but how could I even think of something like that…I was too tired to think, that battle took all my energy so I drifted off to sleep again, I needed energy and a lot of it.

"Paul? Paul!Paul wake up!"Said a familiar voice while shaking me like a madwomen.

I woke up in shock like if I just got out of a nightmare. "What!"I said still sleeping apparently, since dawn started giggling.

"Look at yourself! You look like you haven't slept for 3 days and just got out of a spinning machine!"She started giggling and rolling on the floor.

Strangely…I smiled...She was so cute like that…dawn…

"Paul? Why are you looking at me like that?"Said dawn blushing. I got out of dream world and started feeling my face hot.

"I…I...I was…umm…thinking about…umm…about your relationship with riley!"I lied, and then I had just realized my mistake. Oh man! Now she's gonna tell me things that will break my heart and shatter it into millions of pieces…unfortunately, she believed me and started:"well…we're just friends…what about that?"She asked innocently.

"You must be kidding…you always smile to him and giggle with him and all "I said trying to hide the jealousy inside of me.

"Well…that's Cuz he's a very nice guy…"she blushed"but I don't like him "she looked at me then blushed again. What the hell?

"Paul~~"I heard my brother calling, he then came in and looked at me with his usual happy and annoying face. "guess whaaaaaaaaat~~"

"What?"I snapped at him and started to make him sad. Dawn went to comfort him. MAN I HATED THAT.

"Well…I was gonna tell but not anymore "He pouted and started acting like a spoilt child. He turned his back to me. So my best solution:

I went to see him and grabbed him by the collar:"what the hell is it "I said gritting my teeth and looking at him with my very mad glare. He started trembling then cried a bit, then hid behind dawn. He almost looked like a puppy. So pathetic. I rolled my eyes and looked at him waiting for a response.

"Riley left" he said as dawn started hugging him for comfort. WHICH I HATED AGAIN!

But that was a pleasant thing, the blue hair left finally, which made me feel more comfortable.

"And since you were a meanie…I want you to go on a date with Dawn!"He cheered. I felt red and hot. My blood was boiling inside my cheeks surely.

"What!"I asked him with a glare.

He just smiled and threw us out of the house then locked the door.

Oh damn…this is going to be hell….

I looked at dawn with irritated eyes, she just looked at me with a innocent smile of hers…I blushed again didn't I?


	7. a love confession

We started walking around town. It was kind of boring; all we did was looking at shops and buying her cloth, but just being next to dawn makes me happy…I am far to soft now…

"Hey Paul! Look at this, isn't it pretty!" dawn said in aw looking at a silver chained necklace with a sapphire and amethyst stones, both of them made a heart each one being a half of it."Awww, but it's too expensive…I can't buy it…"she looked sad then put her hands on her lips and got wide eyed "oh I'm so sorry ! I know you don't care about this and that it doesn't matter to you…."she looked at me sadly.

"if you think everything you say is annoying….your wrong" I said absent mindedly. When I realized what I said dawn was hugging me and I was blushing like a madman.

"Awww! Thank you Paul! You're so sweet!"She said with her cheerful smile that I love…damn…I'm doing it again…oh well…

"yo-your wel-welcome" I managed to say. She looked at me then giggled a bit. She then left skipping.

I looked at the necklace…I could buy it for her…it would make her happy…I chuckled…I have an idea.

"paul~~ come on! We have to go! I'm starving!"Dawn said screaming. I just got out of the jewelry shop and went next to her. "let's go to La melodie restaurant" I said, perfectly pronouncing the French name of that restaurant (my mother talking this language perfectly, I had to learn it too).

She looked at me wide eyed again" but it's a very expensive restaurant! You don't wanna go there with me!" she said blushing and quite surprised.

"Don't object" I took her by her hand and took her to the luxurious restaurant "paul…"she said blushing hard…I could see her trying to calm herself but it wasn't working…I wonder why she's blushing…

"Hello sir, did you reserve?"Asked the butler.

"Yes, under paul shinji" I answered. Surprised? I reserved while doing some shopping.

"You reserved?" asked dawn blushing.

"Yes, let's go" I said following the butler.

We sat at our table and another butler came and took our orders. "I'm coming back…you stay here ok?"I told dawn who was waiting impatiently for her plate to arrive.

"Ok~" she answered.

I went into the kitchen and talked to the cook a little thing then went back to my seat.

"Hey butler! I want some water."I asked, the butler came and put some water in my glass then took dawns and put some water in hers too.

"Thank you~" she said smiling. She drank all her water. some music started being played.

"You want to dance?" I asked her looking deep into her eyes.

She blushed "of course!" she jumped in my arms and we started dancing.

I was happy, holding the way I was…I was more than happy…

"Dawn…"I said looking at her eyes full of sparkles. "yes paul?" she answered.

"Come with me a bit..."I asked her "ok..." she answered unsure.

We went on the veranda…luck is with me… there is no one!

I took her in my arms, and then took her chin and kissed her with all the love I had…she responded! I was the happiest man alive…for a minute…

We were taking our breath…she looked at me with the blush on her face…she was so cute…

"dawn…I know you think of me as a jerk, and a freak, and a cold heart man that has no feelings for anything…but…I see you as the most beautiful, cute, intelligent, loving caring women there is and…I love you" I said, I know she'll reject me, but at least, I said it…

"Oh Paul!"She hugged me thigh, she then looked into my eyes and with tears…did it make her this sad?

She removed the tears from her eyes then smiled to me…what the hell?

"I ..I love you too paul…"she said blushing furiously.

"What?"I asked "You the most beautiful girl love me? The meanest man the world has gotten?" I looked at her confused.

She giggled "of course I do"she kissed my cheek. "I always will…"she smiled.

"I…I…you know ill kiss you passionately again don't you?"I said realizing we were in love with each other…

"hmmm maybe?"she giggled.

We kissed again and went to eat our plates. I was looking at her the whole time…


End file.
